With the development of technology, more and more touch electronic devices are used in daily lives and work of people, bring great convenience and thus become indispensable tools for people.
Since an embedded self-capacitive touch screen has advantages of high touch accuracy, a high signal-to-noise ratio, it is commonly used in a touch electronic device. Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a structural schematic diagram of a typical self-capacitive touch screen in the conventional technology. The self-capacitive touch screen includes a common electrode layer and a wire layer which are arranged opposite to each other and arranged in separate conductive layers. The common electrode layer includes multiple common electrode blocks 11. Each of the multiple common electrode blocks 11 is electrically connected to a touch detection chip through an individual terminal 16. Specifically, the wire layer includes multiple inner wires 12 electrically connected to the common electrode blocks 11 respectively. Each of the inner wires 12 is electrically connected to one of the common electrode blocks 11 through a respective first via hole 13, and is electrically connected to a respective peripheral wire 14 through a respective second via hole 15. The peripheral wire 14 is electrically connected to a respective terminal 16 in a binding region 17, and the terminals 16 are connected to the touch detection chip.
In the touch screen, the common electrode layer is dually used to perform touch detection. During a display phase, a common voltage signal is inputted to the common electrode blocks 11 to perform a display control. During a touch phase, when the touch screen is not touched by a human body, a capacitance on each of the common electrode blocks 11 is of a fixed value; and, when the touch screen is touched by a human body, a capacitance on a common electrode block in a touch location is of a value obtained by adding the fixed value and a value of capacitance caused by the touch of the human body. The touch detection chip may determine a touch location by detecting a variation of capacitance corresponding to each of the common electrode blocks 11 during the touch phase.
The touch screen in the structure as shown in FIG. 1, when performing touch detection, cannot detect different touch locations within a same common electrode block 11, resulting in low touch detection accuracy.